purely insignifigant
by Kera Alter
Summary: the name says it all insignificant and she would do all she could to change that she didn't mean any harm and she would do anything to prove her worth   cats have wings   anonymous reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

I dont own warriors purely insignificant

chapter 1

she felt alone and she knew she was lost her mother had left her all because her wings her dad had them

but he died before thir birth ahe had a brother but her brother had already died of hunger and frankly she was starving herself she was born first

so she got to suckle for a long time she had decided to name herself cherry then changed her mind to leaf she shook

her head she wanted to believe she was more than a fruit of something that usually just rotted on the ground so she

then named herself pure she was purely black other than her wings that were well purely white she felt cross at the

confusing colors of herself she would of liked to be one color white or black so she would know whether day or

night suited her survival chances better she was more mature but that happened naturally for her and to survive she

did odd things once she found a mother dog and during the night she drank its milk and left before it knew the difference

dog milk was bitter and nasty to her but she needed it she was unable to use her wings because she was to young and

sometimes when she looked up she could see her dad or was it her dad she didn't know she couldn't know because she

didn't know if shed last that long and frankly that scared her but as she lay down from weakness one of the cat/bird shapes

from the sky swooped down to her and just picked her up not a word or sound just all she knew was these cats or birds might

eat her she was in the air and there was nothing she could do but wait

* * *

><p>hi guys review if you want me to continue or if it sounds interesting please thnx<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own warriors but seriously tell me if I should continue cause if I get told to continue I will but if I don't I might just delete the story

* * *

><p>purely insignificant<p>

chapter 2

she still didn't know were she was she was in the air and there was the sound of wings

every were she tried to struggle but she was to week she would probably never find a place in this

world shed be a life ended to soon she wanted to live but her circumstances showed low she finally

decided to open her eyes to see who had captured her she wondered what type of birds they

were and why they were carrying her like a mother would her kit.

She was surprised when she looked up and saw three cats all with wings one had Grey wings another

with blue and then with majestic black wings she was scared beyond scared but the fact they had wings made

her just a little calmer the one with black wings came over and just look at her for a moment before she mewed

" whats your name" in a sweet silky voice I didn't know what to say she said in a squeaky kit voice " its pure"

the she cat purred at her and meowed " well pure my names silk the cat with blue wings is sharp and the cat

with gray wings and holding you is talon.

Talon grumbled over the fluff in his mouth to tell her to stop fidgeting but all that came out was a muffle

"frop vidicing" silk mrowed in laughter almost falling I was confused by what he said she looked at me and said

still laughing he said "stop fidgeting"

pure smiled then asked " were are you taking me the she cat looked surprised as did sharp talon just help

me not relay being able to react the she cat named silk then said are you not willows lost kit pure looked confusedly

at them my moms left me and my brother after we were born hes dead now my survival instincts took over and I

opened my eyes early silk looked at her and her wings in wonder and asked urgently who's your father?i answered how I could

he died before we were born that's why momma got rid of us I mean me she didn't want us cause of our wings I said as I looked

at the small white wings on my back.

Silk looked at me and said we followed kit sent her she said pointing back to the lush forest behind us we were nearing

clouds that were high up in the sky slowly going over others as we neared a humungous cloud it appeared to have a large gap in it

in fact there was a large gap in it big enough for 2 large cats to go through as they got closer she could see many cats walking and hovering every were

inside it was amazing near by there was another cloud as such the same size with what I think were more cats with wings. When some one yelled out

* * *

><p>but seriously guys should i continue? oh and please sheck out my other storys thnx see ya next time<p> 


End file.
